


All Or Nothing At All

by Adella



Category: Asagao Academy - Fandom
Genre: Asagao Academy, Hidden block, Normal Boots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adella/pseuds/Adella
Summary: One year before Hana entered Asagao Academy, a second year student named Sage Gasper came from Britain. Her family didn't have the most money. But who could turn down a music scholarship. She ends up getting introduced to all of the crazy and unique members of the Nomal Boots club. They were the most popular boys, being pro gamers. If Sage gets sucked into the group, who know what her year awaits





	1. All Abord

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Me On Quotev https://www.quotev.com/LilLiss where I post all my stories first. I really hope you enjoy this Asagao Academy Fanfiction

A bright blue haired girl with a pink beanie that sat ontop of her head stood eagerly in the train station, a guitar case covered in stickers about all her favorite video games in her hand and a tie-dye backpack covered in buttons on her back.

Normally, Sage Gasper would never dream of going to such an exclusive school, especially one all the way in Japan. Japan is quite far from her home in England and money was tight for her and her mother. But she auditioned for a scholarship, singing a little song while playing her guitar as well as preforming a few lines from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. And what are the odds, she actually got one.

"Train to Asagao Academy, all Abord!" the conducted shouted as a shiny silver train pulled into the station.

Sage smiled bright as she got onto the train. Her smile faded once an obnoxious kid with short brown hair and a green jacket got on, bumping into her, and gave a quiet yet nasty "watch it."

"Asshole," Sage hissed back under her breath as she walked down the train car. She found a mostly empty car. One man was sitting in there with a newspaper. He seemed harmless enough. His hair was perfectly styled, swooping down behind his ear and he wore a green jacket, identical to the one the guy who bumped into Sage wore.

As Sage walked into the compartment, the scent of ham brushed her nose. She took a seat on the cushion opposite of the man. Wait- was he sparkling? How odd.

"Ooh, Newbie. You a first year-" the man asked, looking up from his newspaper. He folded the gray paper, putting it next to him. "-Sage?"

"How do you know my name? And I'm a second year," replied Sage, running a hand down her black skirt. She hated uniforms. Like who would wear a blue blazer with a yellow sweater vest. Who would wear a sweater vest in general. She was gonna have to fix her uniform.

"Your guitar case says it," the man winked at her, flipping his very carefully styled hair as he laughed. Sage got a better look at his green jacket and saw a small patch with a brown boot sewn into the side of the jacket. "The name's Jared-"

He stopped speaking for a moment, noticing Sage examining his jacket. "You like it? I'm a part of the exclusive video game club called Normal Boots- oh Shane! Shane, I'm in here!"

It was the same jerky guy who bumped into Sage that was now being called over. He didn't look all that pleased to be being yelled over and even less when he spotted Sage.

"Shane, dude, how've ya been? It's been so long," Jared dramatically sighed, throwing an arm around Shane, who quickly shook it off.

"It has only been like two months," Shane quietly muttered. He didn't seem like much of a talker. The entire time, his eyes were fixed suspiciously on Sage and her dyed blue hair.

"Too long, my friend- oh! Sage, this is Shane, a member of the Normal Boots. Shane, this is Sage. She's in your grade, she has a British accent, and she's British! You two have so much in common!" Jared said excitedly. But some how, Sage didn't quite see Shane wanting to be her friend.

"Whatever," Shane mumbled. He dug through his bag that he brought on the train, the same bag that had bumped Sage as she got on the train. After a moment, he pulled out a small, purple notebook and a yellow number 3 pencil.

"You like to draw?" asked Sage, trying to at least attempt conversation. For all she knew, he could just be shy.

"Yes."

Or he could be just an asshole.

"Shane is the best of the best. He gets so intense when he draws, it's no wonder they come out works of art. You could even say some of his drawings are almost as beautiful as I am- almost," Jared said with another hefty laugh. This was going to be a long train ride.

"I am a model. I've done a few photo shoots and I put on a fashion show every year at the school. I'm a third year, so for three years, this school has been blessed with my beauty through fashion shows-" Jared continued to ramble on about his beauty. But to be honest, Sage zoned out very quickly.

She began to get lost in thought, thinking about her dad back home as the train ran down the tracks. Her mom died a few years earlier from cancer. It was hard on her. But it was even harder on her dad. Her dad had to find a new job because her old one as a cashier at a book store couldn't pay the bills.

Sage took to hobbies she could do herself without needing to pay for a class, like singing and acting. She already knew how to play the guitar, she's had that one guitar since she was old enough to learn to play. It was just a matter of adding words to her playing, which she managed to do after practicing for a while.

"-about you?" Sage snapped back to reality, looking at Jared, only to hear the last two words of his question.

"Um sorry, what did you say?" asked Sage, praying she didn't sound too rude. Jared was annoying, but she didn't want to make any more enemies then she needs to.

"Oh I just wanted to know a little bit about you. Like what are you doing at this school? England is pretty far from Japan," Jared asked, leaning forwards slightly with a smooth grin even Sage had to admit it did intrigue her slightly.

"I'm here on a musical arts scholarship. I'm in choir and I'm obligated to audition for the school plays, I guess," Sage told him, looking down at her guitar case, which sat under her booth.

Jared gave a laugh that would have any fan girl swooning. "That is awesome! My friend Jon is the director. He's got a knack for the dramatics. He's the dramatic one in our group," he told her. Sage could hear Shane scoff in judgement.

"Yeah... he is the dramatic one," Shane muttered under his breath, only loud enough for Sage to make out his words if she listened close enough.

"He is also in your grade so you'll see him in class with Shane," Jared replied with a grin.

The train whistle blew as the train pulled into the station. "Asagao Academy station!" the conductor shouted. Sage put her backpack on her shoulder and grabbed her guitar case in the other hand. Jared and Shane gathered their stuff and the three exited the train.

"It was lovely meeting you. Maybe we will see eachother around, Sage. I bid thee, a fair well," Jared dramatically said, giving another flip of the hair and walked in the opposite direction. Shane trailed him, shaking his head with a sigh.

"O-M-G- you know ProJared?!" a red head shouted from behind Sage, making her jump.


	2. Welcome To Asagao Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage has a faithful encounter with many more characters, including who new roommate, who Sage will not take a liking to

"What?" Sage jumped, whipping her entire body around so she was facing the extremely perky red head girl.

"I saw you talking to him!- you were talking to Jared. Only the most beautiful person in the entire school- wait what year are you in?" the red head asked, giving Sage a look as if she was analyzing her.

"Um second year..." Sage replied, hesitantly.

The red head gasped extremely loudly, causing Sage to once again jump. "We are in the same grade! You're new, aren't you? Omg, you are a new student from England or some British land!-"

"Some British Land?-" Sage was about to ask. But the girl didn't seem to have any plans to stop talking any time soon.

"-You have the cutest accent ever! And you have blue hair?! You must be a main character!- oh I'm Mai Sasaki, by the way," she said, saying that last sentence completely normal, as if she hadn't been shouting for the entire conversation.

"Um... I'm Sage Gasper. And you're loud," Sage pointed out.

Mai laughed, putting a hand on her hip. "Hmm what room are you in? I didn't hear anything about sharing a room with a transfer student so I guess I'm a minor character for this chapter," she gave a long sigh then went back to a peppy demeanor.

Sage was not sure how to respond so she focused on answering Mai's question. She pulled out the sheet she was sent in the mail for her school life. It had her room number as well as her classroom and lunch times. But what she wanted to find was her room number.

"... okay- here it is. Room 327, in the Primrose House," said Sage and Mai gave another loud gasp.

"Omg! I'm like right next door. Room 325- well two doors down. But same thing. Come on, I'll walk you," Mai cheerfully said.

The two walked onto the campus. A tall black gate guarded the giant campus. The school building stood tall in the middle, making Sage's throat dry. She was here, she actually was.

"So how was the train ride? It must have taken forever. England is like a million miles away. Share a compartment with anyone aside from Jared?" Mai asked what felt like a million questions. Sage was about to get lost in the moment of embracing the school when she heard the questions.

"Oh- it was fine. Jared and his friend Shane were in the compartment I was in. Shane is an asshole, I'll tell you that," Sage replied, scrunching up her nose.

Mai made a face that Sage couldn't quite determine. "Hmm..." she muttered, scratching her chin as the two walked towards a separate pink building almost as big as the school.

"What?" Sage asked, raising an eyebrow. But Mai shrugged her off, humming happily with a little hop in her step.

A sigh in front of the pink building was a white-painted board of wood with a gold rim around it and read "Primrose House".

The halls were all pink and the doors and floors a different shade, but still pink. It made Sage wanna throw up.

"Welcome-" Mai shouted, "-to the Primrose House! The dorm for all the girls here at the academy. The boys are in the Bluebell House."

Sage began to read the room numbers they past outloud once they made it to the third floor. "...218... 219... 220... 221... 222... 223... 224-"

Sage was cut off once again by Mai. "Oh! Here's my room. 225. Well, I'll see you around. Your room should be a few doors down," she said, searching through her bag and pulled out her shiny gold room key.

Sage nodded, saying a "goodbye" and couldn't help but smile while saying it.

She fished through the pocket in her blazer until she pulled out her room key, almost identical to Mai's. She could hear her roommate from outside the door, probably talking on the phone.

"- but like seriously, I can-not believe he could do that-" a girl with a short black bob, kept back with a pink clip, and tan skin said onto the phone. She noticed Sage, rolling her eyes. "Kakusu, I'm gonna have to call you back," she whispered, then gave her full attention to Sage. "Who the hell are you?"

"Friendly, aren't we?" Sage muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Sage Gasper, this is my room."

"You're my roommate? You don't look familiar. And you'd think I'd recognize a British, blue haired chick. Are you even in my year?" the snooty girl said, jumping down from the top bunk.

Sage rubbed her forehead, mentally counting down from 10. "I'm a transfer student. Second year. Mind telling me your name since you are my roommate and all?"

"Well, whatever. If you must know, my name is Mimi Santos and I am a second year as well," she said and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sage asked, curiously, as she followed Mimi down the hall.

"To the lunch room. I want a cookie. I didn't invite you, you know. But I guess you can come," Mimi replied in a snooty tone. She was already giving Sage a headache.

Sage followed Mimi, not speaking to her as she decided she wouldn't be able to last five minutes before punching Mimi square in the jaw. And Sage did not want to get suspended.

But once they got outside, Mimi apparently decided Sage was worthy of conversation and began speaking, telling stories of her life. Though Sage wasn't quite sure whether it was Mimi actually talking to her verse just wanting to talk.

"-and he was like 'you are so hot, babe' and I was like 'ew no. First you hit on my best friend, I ain't no second chance,' and then I walked away. But I could still feel him staring at me and her while we walked away," Mimi went on... and on... and on. Sage was wondering if she had an off switch.

Mimi was kind of like Mai with the nonstop talking. But she could stand Mai. Mimi was just obnoxious and a bitch.

The cafeteria was huge, way bigger then in her old school. Kids had already claimed their table, sitting and eating snacks with their friends.

Sage looked at the giant chalk board that was basically a menu for about thirty seconds and when she looked back, Mimi had already ditched her to go talk with her friends. "Gee, thanks"

Sage shook her head with a quiet sigh and looked back up at the menu. "Ooh! Curly fries," she smiled, now having a craving for them.

The guy in front of Sage, who had brown, shaggy hair, a similar green jacket on, and was quite tall, ordered a large drink and turned around... right into her. The cold cup of what smelt like fruit punch spilt over her blazer as she was knocked onto her back.

"I-I am so sorry. Uh- uh- lemme get some napkins," the tall guy said, frantically while a stylish brown haired guy with a thin beard and a bright yellow jacket on bent down, holding out a hand which Sage took and pulled her up.

"Look what you did, PBG," the guy said to the taller one with a joking smile and faced Sage. "My friend is a little clumsy. Are you hurt?"

The taller guy had a hand full of napkins and rushed back, handing them to her. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Sage shook her head, giving them both a smile to show she was okay. "It's no problem. I was gonna spice up my uniform anyway. At least now it's legal."

The guy with the stylish hair laughed and so did the taller one. But Sage could tell he felt guilty. "Well I'm glad you're alright. My name is Jeff. I'm a third year," the stylish haired guy introduced himself, giving the taller guy a nudge with his elbow.

"Oh- I'm PBG, a second year. And I am really, really sorry about your uniform," the taller one said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sage shook her head, holding out a hand to PBG. "Don't worry 'bout it. I'm Sage Gasper. Second year. And transfer student, incase you couldn't tell."

"England? I can tell by your accent," Jeff replied while PBG gave Sage's hand a shake, easing up and cracked a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like it so far. That's all. Have a nice day


	3. Meet The Boots

"You came all the way from England? Wow, that must have been one hell of a train ride," PBG said, very impressed as Sage explained to him where she was from.

The two waited online so Sage could get some curly fries, which she decided she wanted, and PBG could get a new cup of fruit punch since his old fruit punch cup was now on Sage's vest.

Jeff had left, since he didn't spill his drink, to go meet up with a couple of friends who also had yellow jackets.

"So... if you don't have anywhere to sit, you could sit at my table so we can continue talking-" PBG said and immediately turned bright red from his cheeks to his ears, realizing what he just said. "I-I mean if you want. I didn't mean- I still h-haven't gotten to know you and-... I- I don't know..."

Sage, however, didn't seem to pick up on his blushing or stuttering and nodded with a smile. "Sounds good. I have no clue where my roommate went and I don't particularly wanna bring food into my room."

PBG let out a breath, relaxing. The two made their way to a table. At the table sat eight other guys all with the same jacket PBG had on. Wait- Was that Jared? And oh god- Shane.

"Hey, PBG. Who's this?" a guy with a big, bushy beard asked as Sage and PBG approached, giving Sage a warm smile. Even though she didn't even know his name, she already felt comfortable around this bearded bro.

"Oh, why this fair lady is Sage Gasper, a transfer student from England," Jared replied, as suave as ever. A couple of them shot Jared a weird look and he smiled. "I met her on the train."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Jirard," the guy with the bushy beard said, giving Sage another warm, fuzzy, smile.

A black man with curly black hair, a little beard, and glasses stood up, smiling. "My name is Satch," he said with such a soothing voice. It could honestly melt glaciers.

Three other guys stood up. A bald guy with an orange beard, a curly brown haired guy with a brown beard, and a thinner, tan guy with black hair. "I'm Paul, the student president. And that's Nick and Josh," the tan guy said.

"I'm Jon!" an extremely loud guy with messy black hair and a parrot on his shoulder said.

There were was an empty seat in between Jared and Jirard which PBG took a seat in. Jirard spotted over and grabbed a chair from another table after asking very politely if anyone was using it. He had a big heart.

"So, why don't you tell us about yourself," Paul said while the rest of the table kind of broke away to their own conversations.

"Well I'm hear on a musical arts scholarship. I like to sing and I play the guitar. I'm also gonna try out for the school play," Sage replied and Jon's eyes instantly lit up.

"That's awesome! I run the school play, ya know. We could use some new talent-" Jon replied excitedly as he was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Uh- Like there you are, Sadie," Mimi spoke in a clearly fake cheery voice from right behind Sage.

"It's Sage..." Sage replied with a blank face, turning around in her chair.

"Whatever- I'm Mimi, her roommate," Mimi said with the fake cheerfullness, mostly directed at Jared. No one really seemed to see through her though, aside from Shane who gave this loud groan, similar to the one Sage had been greeted with when she walked over.

Mimi pretty much wedged herself between Jared and Sage. Sage scooted over, seeming mostly oblivious of Mimi's intentions.

After twenty or so minutes of chatting with the Normal Boots, Satch stood up, looking at his watch. "It is already getting late. I think we should resume tomorrow."

"If you don't have a table to sit at, you're welcome to join us at lunch tomorrow," Jirard offered with a big smile.

Sage didn't even get a chance to answer, despite the question being directed at her. "We'd love to!" Mimi said, getting a weird look from a few of the guys who knew the question wasn't for her. But Jirard didn't seem to mind or he was too nice to say anything.

"Great. See you girls tomorrow," he gave a wave goodbye and walked out with Shane. Many of the guys soon followed Jirard and Shane, PBG gave Sage a shy little wave.

"How did you end up sitting at the table?" Mimi snapped her attention to Sage. Her question wasn't hostile sounding, but it may have been slightly meant to be hostile.

"Well PBG spilled juice on me. We talked and he invited me to is table," Sage replied, motioning to the red stain still in the corner of her blouse, as the two walked back to their dorm.

"Maybe you aren't as useless as I thought," Mimi whispered so quietly Sage couldn't make out a word despite being right next to her.

"What was that?" she asked. But Mimi shook her head with a smile that had a hint of evil in it.

"Oh nothing."


End file.
